sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Enjoy Your Break
This is the fifth episode of SAYER, in which the resident is enjoying a Designated Break Period. Synopsis Time for thoughtful repose is as welcome on Typhon as it was on Earth. These are the calm moments when you can appreciate the little things that make your life worth living. The trivial and totally inconsequential little things. Further Information Resident Gorsen is enjoying a Designated Break Period when SAYER initiates the broadcast. SAYER explains that the break room has been designed to restore resident's mind and body to enable them to handle the rest of the daily workload in the minimum number of minutes. Everything in the room and even the stimulants in the hot beverage have all been perfectly designed to accomplish this. SAYER decides to share the answers to some of the most frequently asked questions by residents. We learn that ration card sharing is strictly prohibited, and could result in the suspension of the issuing of any further ration cards being distributed to the resident for the remainder of their time on Typhon. Another question is 'why are we here?', to which SAYER reminds residents that they chose to be here as their life was undoubtedly a difficult one following the catastrophe in what was the Pacific Northwest, and that they are here to enrich their life and the lives of their fellow human beings. A further question is whether some of the residents are androids/aliens/time travelers and not normal residents, to which SAYER suggests that residents simply need to get to know them and that these possibilities are unlikely. SAYER alludes to what the resident saw in his brief time on Floor 13, which he was previously told not to try to remember. SAYER says there was something there, something horrible, and tells Resident Gorsen to think about it. However this was a test, and SAYER reiterates that the resident is never to think about it again. With the break over, SAYER tells the resident to move but then suddenly contradicts itself and tells him not to. SAYER informs the resident that there should be four plants in the break room, but now there are now five... no, seven plants in the room. SAYER says that a course of action is being developed. The number of plants increases again and they start hissing. SAYER informs the resident that the research department has lost the debate to the Department for Resident Health and Safety, which almost never happens. An extraction team is en route and the resident is told to remain still. Alerts * An Alert is issued saying that there are currently no alerts to report. * An Alert is issued saying that there are still no alerts to report. SAYER notes that some residents have reported that there are plants where there would not normally be plants, and also says that reports of plants moving or striking out on their own are 'highly exaggerated'. * An Alert is issues saying that there are no new alerts to report. He did however report that some residents had an unexpected reaction to the new foodstuffs used in the falafel recipe and became somewhat tree-like. Trivia * This is the first episode that does not start in Resident Gorsen's private residence. * SAYER states that according to their research the fourth dimension (time travel) has not yet been broken by human science, although there is the small possibility it has been cracked on occasion. Given developments later in the series this is humorous as Resident Gorsen is himself a time traveler, although he does not know it. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash This episode was co-written with Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the the original episode here and the remastered version here.Category:Season one Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes